Childhood
by twpercy11
Summary: Angel and Connor had always had a shaky relationship. Then enters a girl from both of their pasts, a girl they both know, but from different things. The girl who helped create Angelus and the only person who was ever nice to Connor, when he was a child.
1. Prologue

Prologue

One of the things that Angel would have learned about his son, was that he never gave up. Another thing was that he would have learned was that Connor wasn't good at listening to directions. So, when Angel sent his son away after a tough fight, what was he expecting? Connor showed up a few minutes after the battle had begun. And he was there to witness the help they got from the mysterious woman. The woman, who seemed, all-knowing and powerful, who was able to kill have of the army that was attacking them, without even seeming tired. Connor also saw how shocked his father looked when he saw the woman. He also saw how Angel also had a mixture of fear with the shock on his face. And Connor became interested in who this woman was and how his father knew her.


	2. Chapter One- Connor

As soon as I joined the fight I knew that we were all going to die. There was too many of them and too little of us. They were too powerful and we weren't. Wolfram and Hart had forces that they weren't expecting, and that was something I could tell by the looks of fear on all of their faces. But I fought. I fought to protect my city, I fought to protect my friends, and mostly I fought to protect my family. I owed my family and the people surrounding me, my old family, that much. We had lost so many so recently. I lost my Cordelia. I blocked that though out of my head and concentrate fully on my fighting. Well, I concentrate fully at least until the woman showed up. She was so good at fighting and seemed to know a battle plan. She seemed all-knowing, powerful, and she was absolutely stunning.

I finished killing the demon I was killing, and just stopped. I watched her in motion. She had a flowing movement in her fighting. She just seemed to know what she was doing, like she had done this before. For all I know, she could have done this before. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the look of shock on my dad's face. Like he had seen her before, no, wait, it was like he knew her. But mixed in with the shock was a bit of longingness and a bit of fear. Who was this mysterious woman that made my dad feel the way he did? I bet she's powerful and dangerous and she is so intriguing. She was perfect.

A vampire sneaks up quietly toward her and she doesn't notice the beast sneaking up on her. I sprint over and stake the monster. She turns around and I gasp, taking in her beauty fully. Her eyes were so blue and looked as if they held the universe. Her long brown hair with perfect curls flowing gently in the soft breeze. Her pink, soft lips that were slightly chapped. She was perfect. Then I gasp. I recognize her. She has changed but she was in my distant memory. She was from my child hood. I remember her more now. She was the only one who was kind to me when I was little. She had babied me when my da… Holtz wasn't around. But she looked so different. She had had shorter hair and it was dyed blonde. Also, she gave off a different vibe this time. It was still a kind vibe but it just felt different. But how does my dad know her? Who is she exactly? Why was she here?

"Hello Connor" I hear her say.


	3. Chapter Two- Sarah (Original Character(

"It's been a while" I say to him. I try not to look shocked about how much he has grown and how much of a man he has become.

"Yea….h" He stutters, his eyes are full of confusion. I decide that I'm going to act like I don't know what has happened since he left that cursed place, like I just showed up at the right place at the right time.

"I was in town and I saw you guys needed some help." I let him know. I feel like I can see the hundreds of things going through his head right at this moment. I spot Angel walking quickly over towards me. I turn and get ready to have him yell at me. Last time we saw each other was before he met Buffy and we had gotten in a fight.

"It's nice to see you again" I say awkwardly. I stand putting all my weight on one leg, there just hoping he wouldn't notice how scared I was.

"What are you doing here?" he says gently, but the look of anger is all over his face.

"I missed you" I tell him truthfully. That was the truth, after spending over a hundred years with him; I could not stand being away from him. The look on his face told me that he didn't believe me, and I don't blame him knowing what went down last time.

"I…. think we should…um….catch up….somewhere else" I stammer. He nods slowly and I start walking away from the piles of dead bodies and Angel's team. I walk into a diner up the road and hold the glass door open for Angel. I sit in the booth farther from the windows and the most away from the other people, so that we would not be overheard. I tell him what I have done in the past years while we have been separated. I tell him about the men I had fell in love with. I tell him about my daughter and I tell him about how I had moved around. In return he tells me about Buffy and Darla. He tells me about the times he lost his soul and how both times a witch named Willow gave it back. He tells me about Connor (I skipped over that part in my life) and about Cordelia. I sit and listen, hoping my face doesn't drop as I hear him talking about falling in love. By the time we finish going over our lives the sun is about to rise. We run to my apartment, that I had made differently knowing my vampire friends would most likely be sharing it with me. The apartment wasn't much but it was big and roomy. I help Angel get settled and I go to look for his friends. I find them in a bar and I bring them back to the apartment. They all look comfortable. After they are all settled in I pull Connor out onto the balcony.

"Hey" I say, making conversation had never been my strong suit.

"Hey" he says, as awkwardly as I said it, "I have to go back to school, I'm supposed to do exams next week."

"Oh, okay, that's good" I say, knowing what he means.

"But…. I don't have a way back" he says, and I finally get that he wants to borrow my car.

"Oh" I say and grab my keys out of my back pocket, "here, my car is the black 1967 one." He takes them and he goes. I take that as a sign that he doesn't want to talk to me, and I just let him go on. I go to my bedroom and go on the bed, fully clothed. I lay awake for the morning and the afternoon. At about p.m., after I hear Angel or Spike getting up, I decide to get out of bed.

"Where did Connor go?" Angels asks as he sees me turn the corner into the kitchen. I see him looking in the fridge, I go in front of him and take out the pint of animal blood I have in my fridge.

"Back to school, he had exams." I answer.

"That's good that he wants to keep up with school work, even with everything going on." He replies. I make myself some soup after he heats up his blood and we sit down and eat/ drink. I turn on the TV and we sit quietly. Neither of us were paying attention much, we were too busy in our only little world. At about 10 o'clock Angel announced that he had to go do his rounds. Not wanting to leave him for even a second I told him I would come with him. I show him to the weapon closet and got satisfaction from hearing him gasp in excitement and he gives a little smile. He picks out one of my larger swords and I get my usual sword and knife. We go out. We pass a small dark alley and I hear a bang. I quietly signal to Angel to follow and we see a vampire. The vampire comes after me and gets to my neck before Angel finally cuts its head off. I put my hand up to my neck and feel the blood gushing out. Angel rushes me back to the apartment and by the time we got there, everyone was up. They look in shock as Angels hands me some of my human blood that I had stored and I drank it up. I feel my wound heal up.


End file.
